


Friends

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Poems for Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, feel-good poems, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like to have great friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Someone to rely on  
Someone to hold  
In laughter, in tears.  
A true jewel to be treasured forever.  
One never too old to tease  
Or to joke with.  
A person who is music to me.  
There's always room for another.  
And no matter how long they stay,  
They're cherished forever.

So come!  
Bring your soulful tune!  
Add to the melody of our souls,  
And know that you are loved beyond all measure.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a Christmas present, and morphed into the first in a series of people poems


End file.
